Irvingly
Founded in 1882, Irvingly is the nearest community to Hogsmeade, and the only official mixed community in all of Britain. Founding After an accident took the life of the muggle Mr. Ingrahm at the textiles factory in which he worked (in Dundee), his widow and children were treated very poorly by the factory owner—and the conditions did not improve despite the obvious need for better safety regulations. There was a big falling out because the town didn't want to upset the factory owners and risk the factory being shut down instead - which was the village's sole means of livelihood. The Inghrams and five other families were blackmailed until they were finally shunned out of their village for lack of support of their cause. They left together and wandered until they were far enough away where they felt safe - Irvingly was created during the beginning of April in 1882, though they were on the road for nearly four months before that. Their "community" was stumbled upon by wizards during The Hogsmeade Trail. Found out, the muggles had little option but to come to an agreement with the magic-users. As of late August, 1882, the town is the only openly mixed community in Britain. Community & Locations Swallowbury The north side of Irvingly is decidedly different than the south. While the muggles had solid homes built for them, the magical residents were left to their own devices when it came to shelter. Homes of different styles and skill levels have been erected. Magic is not allowed on the streets even in the north side, so wizards have to be careful to keep such things inside the privacy of their homes. Dovecote Originally made of poorly built ramshackle huts, the south side of Irvingly has since been remade into neat and organized red brick and stone two story homes that are identical in appearance. The muggles tend to stick to this side of the town in order to avoid running into the magic folk. Magic-users are forbidden to live here. Salem Square The commercial district of Salem Square lies in the very heart of Irvingly. The brand new casino as well as the home and office of the Magical Liaison is set at the very center, a perfect location for neutrality between the two communities in an attempt to peacefully unite them. Surrounding them are other businesses that have sprung up since the community's founding. Hawthorne Hollow The area around Irvingly is filled with a lush forest where much wildlife dwells. Set about a mile from the edge of the city is Lake Greer, a lake nearly the same size as the town itself. As far as anyone knows, it holds freshwater fish of the non magical variety. The hollow offers room to hunt, forage and explore. Meadows are woven in and out of it at random. The northwest section possesses steep hills and small mountains that are accompanied by valleys and creeks throughout. It is also home to the asylum and a large quidditch pitch . Balancing Magic and Muggles Magic is expressly forbidden in the community, with some exceptions: *A wizard may use his magic in his own Swallowbury home. *There is a designated room in the Casino in which magic is permitted—specifically apparition and a floo fireplace. *A fireplace in a locked room at the schoolhouse is also floo enabled. *Wizard-owned businesses may use magic and have magical items in seperate, clearly marked areas of their shops. These policies are policed by the Improper Use of Magic Office, and complaints can be made to the Liason Office. There is often tension between the two groups, who tend to keep to themselves. OOC *As of September 2012, muggles were considered playable characters, though originally only Irvingly Canons could be picked up. *Those characters that took part in The Hogsmeade Trail were automatically given tracts of land. *All other characters had to buy or rent it until (date). *The Minsitry Liason position was established when Hogsmeade was and was decided IC. Category:Irvingly Category:Places Category:SWP2 Category:The Hogsmeade Trail